


Body heat

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Frotting, M/M, Pillow Talk, top!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid the cold they get under the blanket, but they know it'll soon be too warm for comfort. It doesn't take more than a fleeting touch to get them both needy, but they take it slow anyway. Billy's face hovers an inch above Teddy's, his warm, moist breath leaving trails of anticipation on his skin. He refuses to be the one to break this moment, and he's feeling the strain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body heat

To avoid the cold they get under the blanket, but they know it'll soon be too warm for comfort. Billy's straddling Teddy's hips, and their naked members rub against one another. It doesn't take more than a fleeting touch to get them both hard and needy, but they take it slow anyway. Billy's face hovers an inch above Teddy's, his warm, moist breath leaving trails of anticipation on his skin. He refuses to be the one to break this moment, and he's feeling the strain.  
  
"Bee..." Teddy pants, not quite aware of the sound. It makes the corners of Billy's lips tug upwards in a fond smile and he pecks Teddy's lips briefly, not letting him say anything more. He presses their foreheads together, the pose letting him just barely register the displeased look Teddy's offering him. It's gone the next minute as Billy moves, the friction making them both let out loud breaths. Teddy's hands slide lower down Billy's back. There's a moment of hesitation, a brief stalling before he gropes his partner's ass, eyes searching the witch's face for indication of how he's doing. The blush paints Billy's face further, coloring his ears as he presses into the touch. Teddy kneads the flesh, fingers dipping in between the cheeks. Billy shivers over him, making the blond's heart skip a beat. He presses Billy down over him, feeling him better. The moan he lets out is silenced against Billy's lips, only to be replaced with a pant as Billy pulls a bit back, breath heavier still.  
  
"That's... cheating..." He complains as he feels Teddy's fingers between his legs, teasing the sensitive skin. Billy's face buries in Teddy's neck and his fingers tug at the sheets as he feels two experimenting pokes at his entrance. "And  _dry."_ He berates next but before Teddy can do anything about it there's a certain sensation against his neck, wet and warm and not unlike tugging.  
  
"Are you  _marking_  me?" The question's a whisper, dripping amusement and excitement. What comes next is nothing short of obliging by the request, as Billy sucks harder and applies that certain sting when he bites, a measured, careful pressure born of experience. The mark will be gone within minutes but they don't mind, too immersed in the act to care about later. It feels good  _now_ , and Teddy tries to convey it by rubbing Billy down over himself more, hips rolling against his partner's. A moan rumbles against his skin and he shudders, fingers dragging over Billy's thighs.  
  
"Billy..." Teddy gasps out, the word not enough to cover the wet sound indicating Billy detached his lips from his skin. Billy's not done yet, and for his next trick he presses his lips behind Teddy's ear, making him roll his eyes back before closing them. That's a dirty trick, he manages to think before realization dawns that there's a hand between them, sliding lower, reaching—  
The fingers wrapping around him catch him by surprise. He arches, bucking his hips up once before regaining his composure, not an easy feat under Billy's ministrations.   
"Who's... cheating no-" The breath is again sucked out of his mouth, but this time Billy's eyes are half open, a daring look shining in the brown spheres. Footsteps come from the other side of the door, and then a casual murmur. This should've made them reconsider, no doubt. Instead it makes it  _exciting_.  
No time is spent in asking how Billy fetched the lube- he has a habit of making it appear when the need comes, and so Teddy takes it from him wordlessly. Billy smiles as he pushes himself up, dragging the blanket with him. It hangs off his shoulders, making Teddy think briefly of his cape, long and majestic and he takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful and enticing this guy is. He smiles up at the confused look on Billy's face when a hand at his thigh keeps him from pulling up, and instead Teddy reaches for Billy's cock. The lube-coated fingers slide over Billy's member, slickening it in preparation. Realization dawns on Billy's face through the pleasure, and he smirks down at Teddy who seems equally pleased with himself. Billy leans forward and they kiss again, Teddy's hand moving between them, squeezing Billy lovingly. Billy moves soon, however, changing his position over Teddy and pulling the lube out of reach. He's between the blond's legs now, and Teddy feels his heart beating faster as a result. It's even worse when Billy disappears under the blanket and Teddy manages to pull himself back over the bed barely halfway to the wall before he feels the ticklish caress of warm breath and lips over his skin, trailing lower at a fast pace. He's caught unprepared at a tongue circling his navel before dipping inside, and the sound that tears out of him earns him a chuckle. He wants to complain, utter some sort of retort but it all becomes an incoherent cry at that kiss at the base of his cock, followed by a naughty, wet tongue trailing up over the underside of his shaft. Teddy's fingers curl around handfuls of bed-sheets, and he tells himself it's something to focus on. His hold tightens at the fingers dancing around his entrance, and he can't help that disappointed, pleading gasp when Billy pulls back with a final kiss to the head of his dick. He needs him so bad but refuses to admit it, instead losing himself in Billy's intense brown gaze. The blanket finally falls behind him, leaving them both vulnerable to the room's chilly air which does little to cool their heads. Teddy spreads his legs and reaches for Billy, welcoming him back closer. Billy obliges, one hand sliding under Teddy's thigh while the other rises to his face. A finger presses to his lips before he brings it to Teddy's, an oath of silence they know is redundant but makes Teddy gulp. He inhales deeply and nods, eyes only half open when Billy finally pushes into him, the movement careful yet precise. Teddy leans back, his hands on Billy's shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. The look on Billy's face seems almost pained but Teddy knows better, and he presses down over Billy more, taking him in as much as he can, all Billy has to offer. Skin rubs against skin, and the heat exchanged between them makes their heads spin for a moment before their eyes meet again. There's a slight twitch of Teddy's head, and it's all Billy needs to know he can move. He betters his hold over Teddy's legs and pulls out, relishing the chill before he slides back inside Teddy's body, feeling him clench and shift around him. It's a familiar sensation that welcomes him, and he moves according to Teddy's pleading voice, adjusting how fast he slams into him, how hard. He loses focus briefly, and the sound Teddy makes is the sweetest yet, making Billy try and focus and do that again. And again. And yet again. He lets Teddy pull him closer, relishes the heated whispers and mutters Teddy manages to produce between labored breaths, and he knows the sting digging into his shoulder-blades is worth it.   
"Teddy..." Billy pants, an adoring, praising whisper. He pulls Teddy a bit over the bed, the new angle letting him slid in with even greater momentum and both know they won't last long after that. It feels good though so neither rushes it more than they have to, and even the hand Teddy moves between them towards his own ignored erection is accepted as a necessary evil. Billy presses a kiss over Teddy's shoulder, either approval of the act or an apology he couldn't do it for him, he can't tell and it doesn't matter as the next moment Teddy tenses under him, squeezing him so right it's sinful. It takes a thrust, two, but they finally get each other's rhythm down, moving in sync. Teddy's shivering and moaning, every smallest gesture making Billy lose his mind even more than before. He wants to make it even better for him, make it the best it's ever been and before long it's just that, with Teddy arching under him, face the image of ecstasy and bliss. Sticky warmth spreads between them, coaxing Billy to keep moving, focus on how tight and hot and good Teddy is around him. He looks up at a hand on his cheek and meets Teddy's eyes, unfocused yet but warm and adoring, clear and amazing. It's a soft look that makes Billy suddenly self conscious, almost as though Teddy's asking him to join him in a happier state of being. The only thing Billy finds in himself to do is oblige and with the next thrust he cums, slamming one last time into Teddy with a muffled groan.  
There's a shower in their near future as well as changing the bedding, but there's time for that later, they conclude and stay together for a while longer, relishing in this moment that's so good and precious and all their own.  
  



End file.
